MouSukoshi
by depression76
Summary: a babble about Soi Fon's insecurity of her relationship with Yoruichi...


**Mou…Sukoshi…

* * *

**

A/N: Bleach doesn't belong to me. They're Kubo Tite-san's. Pity, and I wanted to have a cup of tea with Yoruichi-san and Soi Fon Taichou …Sigh. Inspired by 'Mou Sukoshi' Midori no Hibi OP by Atsumi Saori.

* * *

_When I noticed I was thinking about you..._

_I felt very embarrassed_

_And I really hate that feeling_

_That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings

* * *

_

Soi Fon stared up at the starry night sky. She was just done sparring in the Dojo and was just going back to call it a day. But somehow…the moon looks rather nice tonight.

"_Full moon sure is beautiful, ne, Soi Fon?"_ Yoruichi's voice rang in the young girl's head and unknowingly, she smiled. Sitting down in the corridor, Soi Fon decided to gaze at the moon. Just for a bit more…

Seeing the full moon reminds the girl of her beloved Senpai, and the person she's swore eternal loyalty to, Shihouin Yoruichi. 7 years had passed since Soi Fon become the head Body Guard for Yoruichi, who is the current Commander of the Special Forces. And eventually…a special feeling had also started to bloom since then. From what only admiration in the beginning…finally grew as a feeling…called love.

* * *

_Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart_

_I don't let you notice it when we meet_

_So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you_

_To act so composed has started to hurt

* * *

_

But, fate had set them apart. There is no possible way that she, the lowly Soi Fon, could ever be together with the noble Yoruichi-sama. Yoruichi-sama is the elegant princess of the Seireitei. There are too many differences between them.

'But' a sad smile appears on the Chinese girl's face as she reminiscent the times she spent beside Yoruichi-sama 'being beside her is enough. Gazing at her face from afar is fine, for me'.

She had no trouble hiding those feelings since a long time ago, burying it deep in her heart and wishing that Yoruichi-sama wont realized it. It felt fine then, but somehow…her heart ache after keeping it closed for so long. She can't take it anymore. Being around Yoruichi-sama…her voice…her smell…her touches…

Soi Fon grasps the front of her kimono to steady her trembling. No…this is her limit…she can't take it anymore!

* * *

_Lying to you I will put away... but…

* * *

_

These restless feelings grew stronger with the strong relationship between Yoruichi and the 12th Division Captain, Urahara Kisuke. Unlike her, Urahara-taichou is from nobility, like Yoruichi sama is. They share the same hobby and share the same laughter. It slightly made Soi Fon felt very set aside for some reason. Urahara-taichou have things that she don't…and can do things that she cant…the distance between him and Yoruichi-sama is unmistakably close…you rarely see one without the other. The restless feeling grew stronger lately…every time she saw the two of them…she felt like she was losing Yoruichi-sama. She felt that…Yoruichi-sama is going somewhere where she can't follow. If Yoruichi-sama would wait for her to catch up…

Soi Fon felt her vision blurred by the sudden tears that came up suddenly, and quickly wiped with her sleeve. Baka…why did she have to cry? She knows things will turn out this way when she joins the Corps guard in the beginning. She knows that she will not reach Yoruichi-sama's heart…no matter what she does…she knew it!!

But why does it hurt so painfully at the sudden?

* * *

_A little more... A little more..._

_If I can get closer to your heart_

_A little more... A little more..._

_So that this moment won't end_

_Please Kami-sama, give me courage…

* * *

_

"Kami-sama…" Soi Fon looked up at the moon with teary eyes "please…let me be with Yoruichi-sama a little longer. I don't care if I have to feel like this forever, I don't care if I cant get closer to her heart…but I beg you, please, let me be beside her…just…let me be with her a little longer…Kami-sama…"

Worked out from crying, Soi Fon started to doze off…with the moon gazing sadly down at her.

0-0-0

Yoruichi walked back from the dining area, sighing. They had done the usual night sparring, and usually that follows with a feast, just her and Soi Fon. But somehow, the little be had excused herself, saying that she is not feeling so good. The Gundanchou sighs…something is not right between her and the little bee lately.

Soi Fon had become so tense around her, as though keeping distance from the Shunshin. She was not like that usually, and her cute smile was rarely seen these days. Every time Yoruichi caught sight of Soi Fon, she always has that sad look on her face. The little bee has not changed in the battlefield, and seeing her appearance, there is nothing different about her.

But there is something in her attitude towards the golden-eyed woman that bothered her to no end. Her life felt empty without Soi Fon's presence. And lately…they had not spent times together, like they use to. Soi Fon is distancing herself from her that is what Shihouin Yoruichi though until now.

Yoruichi let out a small sigh as she went to a corner, before stopping dead in her tracks, gazing to something in front of her.

There she was the person she'd been thinking about just now. Soi Fon was sitting there with her head resting on the wooden pillar, bathed under the moonlight.

"Ara ara…what are you doing here, Little bee?" but when the Shunshin went closer to the petite figure of her protégé, a gentle smile spread on her beautiful face. Soi Fon had fallen asleep. Petting the smaller girl's head softly, Yoruichi gazed at her face.

"I miss you, Soi Fon" Yoruichi said in a soft voice, gazing at the smaller girl as her hand caressed the side of the younger girl's face "I wish you'd tell me what is on your mind lately…"

Soi Fon stirred slowly at the call of her name and Yoruichi withdrew her hand in a flash. But the Chinese girl only shifted her head and proceeds with her dream. Yoruichi let out a relieve sigh, if Soi Fon wakes up right at this moment, an awkward scene will take place. But soon, Yoruichi's attention was shifted, by a call of her name.

"Yoru…ichi-sama…" the small girl mumbled "don't leave me…." Yoruichi's golden eyes were widening slowly "just a little more…I want to be with you…always…be with you…wait, Yoruichi-sama…" and Soi Fon went quiet once more.

"Baka" a gentle smile appeared in Yoruichi's face, replacing the look of surprised at Soi Fon's words just now "mumbling in your sleep…of course I'm not going anywhere"

And with that, Yoruichi gather Soi Fon in her arms and picked her up from her spot, slowly making her way to the little bee's nest to put her in bed.

"I'm not leaving you Soi Fon. Not now…at least."

* * *

_Night does not continue once dawn comes_

_So wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely_

_The glowing moon floats out into the heavens_

_I'm not stronger or more confident_

_See me smiling, look, OK?_

_So that this moment won't end_

_Please Kami-sama, give me courage…

* * *

_

**A/N: complete nonsense? I thought so too. Gaaah…I cant put my thoughts into words!! R/R please…I really wanted to make a good Yoruichi/ Soi Fon fanfic.**


End file.
